Humanity for a Life
by Kitty Nekkyo
Summary: Human transmutation. A forbidden art used in the attempt to bring back someone from the dead yet the price is too high for most to pay and most fail. Ed is one of the few who succeeded yet the price was something he didn't expect at all.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I swear, so don't sue me. I'm making no money from this.

Summary: (First Anime/Movie verse) Human transmutation. A forbidden art used in the attempt to bring back someone from the dead yet the price is too high for most to pay and most fail. Ed is one of the few who succeeded yet the price was something he didn't expect at all.

Pairings: ??/Ed

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai (non-graphic), Gore, strong language, slow update (too many other stories going on)

**Notes:** I have no idea what pairing this will be. Originally I was stuck between Roy and Envy but I decided to take the path less traveled and chose Envy. That will most likely occur again this story as Envy/Ed is still one of my favorite pairings for Fullmetal Alchemist. However, if a large amount of you wish for it to be Roy/Ed then so be it.

Kitty Nekkyo: I hope you enjoy my story and please offer many suggestions and constructive criticisms. However, no bashing please.

* * *

"If what my father said is true, right now, Al's body and soul are inside of that gate. There's no equivalent trade for a life. No matter how hard I try, it might be in vain. But…you won't disappear. I'll bring you back. Al!"

Ed stood in the center of the transmutation circle. His body covered in smaller circles, the two on his forearms, one on his forehead, and one on his chest were visible because he wore no shirt. Praying to whatever God was up there that this would work, Ed clapped his hands and placed them on his chest. All of the arrays began to glow a soothing blue and he closed his eyes, preparing to give his life for his little brother.

When the lights cleared, a body lay in the center of the circle where Ed once stood. Short blond hair adorned his head and he wore brown slacks and a simple white shirt. Slowly, warm amber eyes opened, glazed with sleep. He looked around and saw the empty room he was in.

"Ed?"

He glanced around, looking desperately for any sign of his brother.

"Ed?! Ed where are you?" he screamed as he looked around.

As he scrambled to his feet to look further he stumbled against something that made a metallic noise when hit. Glancing down, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the automail leg and arm lying neglected on the ground.

"Ed, you idiot! I brought you back but now you're gone!" he cried out tearfully.

Dejectedly, Alphonse sobbed and ran out of the building with tears streaming down his face. His footsteps echoing in the large ruins.

Seconds after the footsteps faded, another flash of light illuminated the entire room. The Gate appeared in full glory where the transmutation circle once was. The monstrous double doors creaked open and a lone figure stumbled out of its confines. The Gate then disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving an incredibly confused Edward Elric in its wake.

"What happened?" He questioned, looking around.

Golden eyes lit up with shock when they took in the all too familiar surroundings of the ruins he had left from. He was still in his own world and was somehow still alive.

"But how?" He asked in disbelief. "It had to have taken something!" He cried out desperately.

If nothing had been taken away, that meant that he had failed to bring Al back. Clenching his fists, he looked down at the floor, trying not to break down. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something that caused his blood to freeze in his veins. Slowly, he tilted his head enough to get a better look at his hip which was showing because of his shirt being slightly hiked up from his stumble out of the Gate.

"No" he whispered in horror, his hands coming up to clench his head. "No, no, no, no, NO!!!" He screamed.

There on his hip was a dragon circling around two entwined triangles. It was small, only the size of a coin. Black designs danced over the rest of his body, giving the illusions they were tattoos but that small symbol on his hip lead him to believe otherwise.

"The homunculus symbol, but that means…"

"You're one of us." A voice whispered from behind him.

Ed twisted around and took a defensive stance out of sheer instinct. He turned rigid when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Hagane no Chibi-san." Envy greeted, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Envy, how did you escape from the Gate?" Ed demanded, trying to distract the homunculus.

Envy slowly looked Ed up and down with an appreciative eye. Leering when he finally met those golden eyes with his own.

"That was easy. I simply followed you back out."

Ed growled before turning to leave. Stomping slightly out of frustration.

"Hagane no Chibi-san, where exactly do you plan to go?"

While he didn't turn around, Ed froze in place.

Envy gave him a grin.

"It would only take one slip up and your new…existence would be revealed to the world." He crept up behind Ed and leant forward so his mouth was next to the smaller teen's ear. "You know how the military will react to a homunculus. Its always shoot then ask questions."

A sigh escaped Ed's lips as he finally turned around and looked Envy in the eye.

"I don't know where I'll go, or what I'll do. However, I do know one thing I need to do." He turned around. "I need to find out if sacrificing my humanity truly gave my brother back what he lost." A sad smile formed on his lips and he looked over his should at Envy. "If Al's truly regained his body, then losing my humanity, will truly be worth it."

With that, he left. Searching for the one person that meant most to him. The one person he would give up anything for. The person he had given up his humanity for.

* * *

Remember, please review if you want or have any suggestions or constructive criticism for me. I enjoy having help with my stories from those who read it.


End file.
